Liberando Tension
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Sus corazones les pertenecían a otros, pero a nadie le gustaba estar solo. Todos necesitaban una descarga de vez en cuando. Solo necesitaban desahogarse un poco.


**Liberando tensión.**

* * *

**Blowing off Steam por Thunder Explosion.**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1.**

* * *

Natsu yacía en su cama cubierto de nada más que sudor y una maga de agua peliazul durmiendo. Un fuerte vapor llenaba el aire llenaba el aire mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. El dejo escapar un suspiro mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de ella y la atraía más cerca a él.

_"Qué raro, ella nunca se queda a pasar la noche"_. Pensó. Sin embargo, era cierto. En los tres meses que habían estado durmiendo juntos, Juvia no se había quedado ni una vez. Siempre lo hacían en su casa también, ya había una política de que los hombres no estaban permitidos en Fairy Hills.

_"Tambien acordamos que no estaríamos haciendo toda esa mierda tierna. Esto no es una relación, esto es sexo. Solo dos personas con necesidades desahogándose"_. Natsu se sentó en silencio continuando con sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Juvia, pero en su mayoría solo miraba al techo.

_"nada de mierda tierna"_. Se recordaba cada vez que la miraba. Pensó en Lucy. Su sonrisa. Los trabajos que realizaron juntos. La primera vez que se encontraron. Simplemente sabia que se enamoraría de ella en el momento en que la agarro de la mano y la llevo a Fairy Tail. Esa fue la primera vez desde que lisanna había muerto que realmente se sintió feliz.

Y sabia que Juvia sentía lo mismo por Gray desde el momento en que lo conoció. El era la luz en su mundo oscuro. El fue quien detuvo la lluvia por ella. Gray también le había salvado la vida varias veces. Y él era la razón por la que ella vivía todos los días.

Ahora toda esa mierda suena dulce y tierna y todo, pero solo hay un gran problema. _"¡Ambos son tan jodidamente densos! y eso viene de mi"_. Pensó Natsu.

_"Lucy. Está claro que ella tiene sentimientos por mí. Todos en el maldito gremio podían verlo"_. Sé que ella lo hace, así que comencé a organizar mas actividades de Novio/Novia para nosotros; cenas, espectáculos de lacrima, paseos a la luz de la luna por el parque, toda esa mierda romántica. Incluso recuerdo esa noche en el parque. De plano de pedi fuera mi novia(*) también, debajo de ese maldito árbol de sakura que ella sabe que amo tanto, e incluso traje una docena de malditas rosas. _¿Pero pensé que era tu amiga? Quiero decir soy una chica y soy tu amiga, ¿verdad?_ Su voz hizo eco en su cabeza mientras el distraídamente trazaba sus dedos sobre su espalda. ¿Qué tan claro pudo haber sido?

Al menos ella era simplemente ingenua. Lo que Gray le estaba haciendo a Juvia estaba mal. Dándole atención suficiente para mantenerla aferrada a sus sentimientos por ti pero al mismo tiempo ser tan frió con ella. Malditos magos de hielo y sus malditas personalidades frías.

Bueno, supongo que eso no era completamente cierto. Lyon le atrajo ella bastante rápido. Por supuesto, esto solo hizo que sus sentimientos por Gray se magnificaran aun más, ya que de repente el estaba luchando por su afecto. Y, por supuesto, solo estaba haciendo eso para superar a Lyon y jugar con los sentimientos de ella. Un hombre de verdad no jugaría así con los sentimientos de una chica. Mierda, ahora sueno como Elfman.

_"Realmente quiero despertarla en este momento y tener otra ronda con ella. Probablemente me sacaría esta mierda de la cabeza de todos modos. Pero probablemente debería dejarla dormir"_. El comenzó a mirar lujuriosamente su cuerpo desnudo, pasando su mano arriba y abajo por su espalda. A pesar de estar enamorado de Lucy, y aun albergar algún tipo de sentimientos románticos tanto por Lisanna como por Erza, realmente disfrutaba reunirse con Juvia cada dos días y coger desenfrenadamente. _"Ella es muy buena en eso también. Gray realmente no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo aquí"_.

Al ver que su mente no mostraba signo de detenerse pronto, comenzó a pensar en su primera vez.

* * *

Natsu estaba sentado en el bar una noche en la sala del gremio. Había llovido mucho ese día y Natsu tenía la sensación de por qué. Sin embargo, su sentimiento no era completamente único. De hecho, todos en la sala del gremio estaban bastante seguros de la causa. Juvia era una única persona que todos sabían que podía causar una pesada lluvia mágicamente. Y la mayoría del gremio sabía por qué. Aunque, había una persona en el gremio que expreso su desdén mucho más fuerte que el resto.

—¡Maldita sea Gray! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —Erza le gritaba a Gray mientras se preparaba para lanzarle una silla.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Erza? —Gray entro en pánico, agachándose detrás de Lucy para esconderse tras ella.

—Gray, que demonios. No me uses como escudo —Lucy era la que estaba entrando en pánico ahora.

—¡Vuelve aquí Gray! —Erza estaba cargando hacia el, sin importarle realmente que Lucy estuviera en su camino.

—¡GAAAAHHHHH! ¡NATSU AYUDAME! —Chillo Lucy.

—Eh.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Eh? —Lucy repito las palabras de Natsu. Para entonces, todo el gremio estaba mirado a Natsu. Erza se había olvidado por completo de su conflicto con Gray mientras miraba a Natsu, no queriendo pelear.

—Natsu, ¿Te sientes bien? —Lisanna le pregunto.

—Sí, solo estoy agotado ahora. Creo que me iré a casa. Lo veo mañana —dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salió caminando hacia la lluvia.

El gremio quedo atrapado en un incomodo silencio por un tiempo hasta que finalmente Gray hablo. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sin embargo, Natsu no estaba bien. Mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia pensó en Lucy. No sabía por qué era tan reacia a aceptar sus sentimientos por ella. Su confesión de la semana pasada básicamente cayó en oídos sordos. _"ah bueno, supongo. Supongo que volveré a intentarlo en un par de semanas"_. Natsu no era alguien que se diera por vencido después de todo, pero se sentía bastante abatido por el momento.

Estaba casi a la salida del bosque cuando noto que la lluvia se había intensificado aun mas a su alrededor. La lluvia estaba alterando ligeramente su sentido del olfato, pero sabia que ella estaba cerca. —Juvia puedes salir ahora.

La lluvia pareció disminuir ligeramente cuando ella entro en el claro. —Hola Natsu —Ella dijo con voz suave.

—¿Qué te tiene tan enojada? —Natsu le pregunto.

Ella instintivamente le dijo todo a él ya que no podía mantenerlo embotellado mas. Todo sobre Gray, lo frió que era, sobre cómo solo actuaba interesado cuando estaban cerca de Lyon, y de cómo seguía jugando con sus sentimientos. En algún punto, Natsu la invito a su casa para hablar. Solo porque quería salir de la lluvia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Fue a entrar, pero Juvia lo agarro del brazo. —A Juvia le gustaría agradecer a Natsu por escucharla, Juvia se siente mejor ahora.

Él le sonrió. —Cuando quieras Juvia, Buenas noches.

Trato de entrar, pero Juvia aun lo sostenía del brazo. En un rápido movimiento, ella lo empujo contra su puerta y planto sus labios sobre los de él. Su lengua pidió entrar a su boca y el cedió. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les estaba pasado en ese momento, pero Juvia fue quien hablo después. —A Juvia le gustaría entrar. Juvia no quiere estar sola esta noche.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su ropa estaba tendida en el suelo mientras un fuerte vapor llenaba la habitación. Natsu estaba agradeciendo en silencio a dios que Happy en una misión con Wendy, Charle y Biscklow en ese momento porque nunca él nunca dejaría de hablar sobre esto. Ambos habían estado privados de sus amores durante tanto tiempo que esta liberación de energía sexual acumulada era más animal que cualquier otra cosa.

Siguieron por unas tres horas antes de que ambos finalmente colapsaran. —Natsu… eso… fue… asombroso —Dijo Juvia entre sus respiraciones Jadeantes.

Natsu cayó en la cama junto a ella. —Sí, lo fue. Eso fue increíble.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio por un minuto antes de Juvia se pusiera de pie y comenzara a vestirse. No fue hasta entonces que Natsu se dio cuenta de que el sonido de la lluvia ya no se podía escuchar afuera. —Juvia tiene que irse, tiene que ser bastante tarde.

Natsu realmente no pensó mucho en su partida. El simplemente pregunto —¿Lo haremos de nuevo alguna vez?

Juvia se encogió de hombros. —Juvia supone que hablaremos de esto mañana —Y dicho eso, se marcho.

* * *

Natsu volvió a la realidad después de su pequeño recuerdo. La conversación al día siguiente fue corta, por decirlo menos, y luego lo volvieron a hacer. Ambos decidieron que era mejor si quedaban mejor como amigos, pero sus deseos los superarían la mayoría de las veces. Una vez que Happy haya regresado, tendrían que ser un poco más cuidadosos con su pequeña aventura, pero a menudo las palabras Charle o pescado eran suficientes para pasar un par de horas a solas.

Nadie en el gremio tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, a excepción de Gajeel. El les había comentado en privado que sus aromas estaban uno sobre el otro y podía olerlos sobre ambos, y Natsu le explico rápidamente la situación. El pareció aceptarlo, después de todo, el no era alguien que le gustara entrometerse en los asuntos de otras personas.

Respiro el aroma que estaba en el aire. El olor a hormonas combinado con la brisa del océano estaba en el aire, y Natsu tuvo que admitir que era bastante intoxicante. Echo otro vistazo a la mujer de la lluvia que estaba sobre él. —Es solo sexo —pensó para sí mismo. El sueño finalmente se abalanzaba sobre él cuando cerró los ojos.

_"Nada de esa mierda tierna"_. Ellos habían acordado. —Oh, Bueno, supongo que dejarla quedarse una noche no sea tan malo.

* * *

**(*) Girlfiend: Novia. pero en esta situación Lucy lo entendió como amiga. Girl= chica, Friend= amigo. **

**pero creo ya muchos saben que ciertos significados y juegos de palabras se pierden en la traducción.**


End file.
